


You Again

by ThatDorkInASharkSuit (LucasApollo)



Series: Sylvix Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Body Swap, But Sylvain Leaves, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, M/M, no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 15:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasApollo/pseuds/ThatDorkInASharkSuit
Summary: There isn't a specific time when people are supposed to temporarily switch bodies with their soulmates. "Sometime after the eldests twenty-fifth birthday" was almost as generic as it could get when it could mean a month, or year, or decade after. Felix didn't think about it much. Especially wasn't thinking about how Sylvain's twenty-fifth birthday just recently passed and he isn't even sure if that idiot is alive or not as they march for Enbarr.





	You Again

###  Day Four: <strike>Roommate AU</strike> / Bodyswap / <strike>Rain</strike>

There isn't a specific time when people are supposed to temporarily switch bodies with their soulmates. "Sometime after the eldests twenty-fifth birthday" was almost as generic as it could get when it could mean a month, or year, or decade after. Felix didn't think about it much. Especially wasn't thinking about how Sylvain's twenty-fifth birthday just recently passed and he isn't even sure if that idiot is alive or not as they march for Enbarr.

How could he have left? Felix knows. Knows that Edelgard's promise of a future without the weight of crests was a future that Sylvain would want. It still hurt though, climbing the road to Garreg Mach and finding Dimitri as he was and the Professor still alive but Sylvain still lost to Empire's sweet words. Without Sylvain to to hold him up Felix thought he might crumple beneath the weight of Dimitri and his ghosts, and nearly did when he lost his father. (He and Ashe got close after that. They didn't actually talk that much, but it certainly wasn't needed)

As the battle begins, Felix clears his mind of distracting thoughts. Enbarr is well fortified, and the Empire has at least twice as many troops as they do. 

He's in the middle of cutting down a soldier when Felix feels like reality has warped around him. He blinks and suddenly he's not attacking a soldier, but leaning against a wall almost several streets away from where he was with scorching pain radiating through his ribs. He looks down and this was most definitely not the armour he was wearing and the blood pooling at his feet was alarming. 

A hysterical laugh comes up unbidden, because of course his soulmate would be dying and part of the opposing army. Doubling over in pain Felix catches red hair falling in front of his eyes and  _ it can't be.  _

"Felix!" He hears his name coming from a distance and it is so disorienting to watch your own body running towards yourself.

"Of course it's you." Felix manages to squeeze out between breaths.

"I'm so sorry." It's weird, hearing it in his own voice. "Goddess I am so sorry."

"Save your apologies for when I'm not dying in your body."

"I'm going to grab Linhardt!" Sylvain starts sprinting towards the centre of the capital city before turning back suddenly. "Fuck, no, I'll grab Mercedes!" Sylvain is out of his sight before Felix can even utter a word.

Felix has not a clue how much time passed before he could feel the warm wash of healing magic. When he opens his eyes, however, it isn't Mercie standing before him but Linhardt. The man looks disheveled and weary but relieved to see Sylvain, and it takes Felix too long to remember that this man is on an opposing side of war.

"Thanks." Felix tries to think about how Sylvain would act but comes up with nothing. Instead, he makes his way to his feet hoping that the green-haired healer has already set out or someone else to heal. To his detriment, Linhardt was standing next to him with his arms crossed over his chest looking incredibly interested.

"Hm, I wonder what would happen if a soulmate died during a bodyswap? Would the other soulmate stay trapped in the others body, or would they immediately switch back? I've never read any documentation of the occurrence, but maybe…" Linhardt kept staring at Felix in Sylvain's body and Felix was starting to feel quite uncomfortable.

"Just over this way!" Felix hears Sylvain, and footsteps let him know that Mercedes was close behind.

_ Shit.  _ Felix looked over to Linhardt who continued to stare at Felix. The panic he felt must have registered on his face but Linhardt just waved it off.

"I have no interest in maiming anyone, let alone a friends soulmate, whoever they might be."

Felix breathed a sigh of relief. At least he didn't have to worry about protecting the idiot in his body.

The two Blue Lions finally came around the last corner and immediately froze.

"Don't worry Sylvain, I have no intentions of killing your soulmate," Linhardt looked towards the two. "Honestly, he couldn't pretend to be you for a second, you're lucky I found him, instead of the others."

Sylvain nodded stiffly. "I appreciate it, and would appreciate if you kept this on the down low."

Linhardt nodded and began walking towards the city centre. "The battle is as well as over anyways, Dimitri and the Professor are almost upon Edelgard. I have to go find Caspar before the idiot gets himself killed. No one else is willing to carry me around when I fall asleep." He makes eye contact with Sylvain and the two converse silently. "Do what you must."

Sylvain nods sharply and turns to Felix. "You're okay?"

"As well as I can be."

"Sorry to drag you away, Mercedes, you should probably head back to the others." Sylvain's signature grin looks so wrong on his own face Felix has to fight not to gag.

Smiling fondly at the two of them, Mercedes heads back to the battle herself, leaving them alone. The street they're on is completely devoid of soldiers, Kingdom and Empire.

"I regret leaving you behind." Sylvain is the first to break the silence. "Not even a month passed before I realised that, but trying to leave would have been a death sentence. There was a lot going on behind the scenes that you never would have even guessed. I wasn't privy to most of it, I think Hubert could tell I didn't really want to be there, so I was left in the dark about a lot of it, but I wouldn't have made it a mile out of the city."

Felix frowned with the words. There hadn't been anything he could have done about the matter, but he wished he could have known about the regret instead of cursing Sylvain's betrayal.

"I needed you." Felix watched his own face turn crestfallen. "I needed you when Dimitri turned out to be the feral beast I always knew he was. I needed you when my--when my father died. I needed you everyday these past six years and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry. I'll do whatever it takes for you to forgive me."

"Don't leave me again."

Felix's surroundings stuttered again and he was no longer staring at his own face.

"Oh thank goddess. I felt weird about doing this to my own face." Sylvain leaned down and kissed Felix lightly, almost chastely and Felix kicked him in the shins. "Ow, what was that for?"

"You're an idiot." Sylvain's inability to not turn something into a joke astounded Felix after all these years.

"But a lovable idiot? Who promises never to leave you again?" Sylvain pouted and Felix would never admit out loud how much he liked the look on him.

"Never said anything about that. Annoying, maybe."

"You wound me!"

"I really should go and see how the Boar and Professor are fairing. We've been wasting too much time here, I'll be able to fight now that I'm back in my own body." Felix followed the same path Mercedes had taken when leaving. His royal boarliness is not likely to get mortally wounded, but Ashe and Annette were still so small and slight even if quick on their feet. If they lost anybody while he'd been gone… Felix didn't want to imagine it. "You're coming with me by the way, I need to make sure you don't go almost dying  _ again. _ "

"Aww, Felix, you do love me!"

"Don't make me regret bringing you along."


End file.
